1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to carts designed to carry shopping bags while shopping continues after the first purchase. More specifically, this invention relates to a unique collapsible shopping bag carrier that that can be collapsed into a very small shape for easy portability when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Perez and Farr Utility Patents are both directed at bag carriers where the bag is a built-in part of the carrier.
Hsieh, Tsai, Tsai and Gregory basically are two wheel carts with a shelf pivotally attached to a vertical support member with a collapsible handle and fold-in wheels for easy transportation or storage.
The Salzberger design is targeted at a simple three piece snap together, disposable cart for grocery or shopping bags supplied by the merchant with each purchase as shopping bags are today. Wallick discloses a two wheel cart with a front rest bar so that when bags are hanging from the top bar pegs, the cart does not need to be attended to remain upright as would Salzberger. A rear handle can be pushed down behind the axis of the wheels lifting the front rest off the ground and allowing the cart to be either pushed or pulled. Although the Wallick vertical support bar and the rear handle are adjustable the system is not collapsible for optimum consumer convenience.
Hook has a very similar collapsing mechanism to the standard golf cart with a pivoting frontward protruding bar with hooks for suspending bags, two pivoting large wheels and a pivoting handle all of which collapse axially and can be strapped together for storage. Hook is a heavy, complex large wheeled system.